thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Bulgy
Bulgy is a double decker bus who used to hate the railway. Bio Bulgy was built sometime between 1957 and 1962. He became part of the Anti-Rail league and vowed to put an end to the railway. In 1968, he tricked passengers on the Little Western line when he claimed that the trains were not running and pretended to be a Railway Bus. He would then not accept the return tickets to make the railway's seem unreliable. However, this failed as he got stuck under a bridge. After he was rescued he was withdrawn and used as a hen house next to the bridge. He remained there for 35 years. Finally, in the summer of 2003, Bulgy was restored as the passenger demand was very high that year. However, after the chickens crept into him whilst he was sleeping, they woke up when Bulgy was taking passengers and caused a bunch of ruckus. Bulgy then decided to become a vegetable bus for about three years and then sometime around 2007 he was turned back into a passenger bus. Bulgy had rid himself mostly of anti-rail ideology, but could still be easily irritated by it. In the summer of 2013, he caused a whole "tit for tat" fiasco on the Skarloey Railway after he had delayed Sir Handel due to a road accident on the crossing, which in turn caused Sir Handel to rush and crash into Duncan. Bulgy, Duncan, and Sir Handel got into a major feud, which ended in Duncan ramming Bulgy at Lakeside, causing him to crash into a shop which caught fire. Bulgy was repaired afterwords, but still can be a little reckless. He is known to sometimes dart across rail crossings, as he demonstrated to George. However, after George was hit by Gordon whilst doing the same thing, Bulgy has refrained from doing careless stunts on the rails. Personality Bulgy used to be very rude and spiteful towards the railway. Since his restoration, he occasionally has a row with it but generally respects it. He can still get irritated quite easily though. Trainz Model The model of Bulgy used was made by Train4755. Since the closure of his website, it is no longer available there. Thomas1Edward2Henry3 got the model from Deviant Art, but does not remember what user. Basis Bulgy is an AEC Bridgemaster bus. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Finale Season 1 * The Blame Game * A Tale of a Small Green Engine (stock footage, cameo) Season 2 * The Road Rebel with Rollers * Old Reliable (cameo) Specials A bus using Bulgy's model was used in Night Express to Vicarstown, but it is not intended to be Bulgy as in that time period, he was still a hen house. The Engines of Sodor Finale * Phantom Saboteur Voice Actors * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode III-present TV Appearances Bulgy first appeared in the third season episode Bulgy. He made a few cameos in the fourth season, and then re-appeared properly in the seventh season episode Bulgy Rides Again. After more cameos in Seasons 10 and 12, he had a regular appearance again in Season 21. Trivia * Bulgy was the first road vehicle antagonist. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Road Vehicles Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Buses